VOTE-X Abrams
VOTE-X Abrams (sometimes called VOTE-X or just Votex) is a robot created by unknown company (so far). VOTE-X Abrams is a acronym of Versatile Offroad Tactical Endurer eXperimental Abrams Class. History His past So far, there hasn't been any confirmed info about his past. But based on the cover art that is about his past, it is implied he was originally made of a steel alloy. the story of Votex's past is yet to be released.... Appearance Physical While at first glace he looks like a regular Wall-E robot that is colored differently, his frame is very tough because it is made of military grade titanium alloy. While its composition is unknown, it is confirmed to be non-magnetic. Most parts of VOTE-X Abrams are layered with thick armor to withstand a hail of bullets including his treads, this effectively makes him bulletproof to any small arms fire, and resistant to anything with a heavy punch (i.e A tank shell) His eyes are protected by a thick layer of bullet resistant glass, while he can choose a variety of the type of glass he wants, he often goes with AION, Aluminium Oxynitride. Personality Combat Mode Off VOTE-X Abrams acts similar to Wall-E, except he is more cautious at what he is doing. Sometimes he can be sarcastic and is often overconfident about him being immune to magnetic traps. Combat Mode ON He rarely enables his Combat Mode but when he does, he is effectively a killing machine as it boosts his speed, agility and strength to an extreme level. While in this mode he shows no sign of mercy to any enemy. if the enemy is up close, VOTE-X will proceed to rip the target to shreds with his bare hands. But all of this comes at a price which is that his power supply will drain extremely fast, but if from a full charge he can sustain this mode for up to 20 minutes non stop. He can forcifully go into Combat Mode if anyone strikes his chest with extreme force. Weapons VTX-951 Being a robot with military origin, VOTE-X has a gun. The VTX-951 Full auto shotgun which fires at 951 rounds per minute. The shotgun was custom made from parts of an AA-12 shotgun. Other weapons Despite having hands with 3 fingers, he can use a variety of weapons designed for human use. VOTE-X can use certain SMGs, some bullpup assault rifles and most shotguns without problem. Relationships (Yet to be added…) Yet to be added... Trivia (From the creator of the character VOTE-X Abrams) * He was originally suppose to be a joke character, but I decided that I give him a actual personality * VOTE-X Abrams and Vohantex was originally a single entity, simply named Votex Abrams, who is a unicorn pony who had the ability to transform to a tank and back. * He is slightly bigger than an average Wall-E robot, but he is often drawn to be the same size as one for convenience (including me unless im drawing him digitally) VOTE-X Abrams himself * He is the biggest Wall-E Based robot in the Wall-E AU, although the size difference is only marginal that it he is often drawn the same size as any other Wall-E based robot. * He is the only bot known to use firearms. * He is by far the most targeted victim of Vohantex's sticky trap, a total of 5 times although only 4 of them were successful. * He is the fastest Wall-E based bot without any enhancements, capable of traveling at 80 mp/h. * He is probably the only bot with a driver's license and a pilot's license because he owns a SUV as his own personal transport and has a helicopter for his home. = Category:Characters